percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rookie for the Saving
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 14: Rookie for the Saving No matter how many times she says it, Eve loves her job as being a self-appointed guide for new wielders of the craft. She did not consider herself an expert, but she had the best of the best teaching her magic. She could control her powers very well, she never abused them for personal gain. She was proud of herself and felt the need for other witches to feel the amazing feeling of empowerment. Chelsea arrived back with her new charge. One of the rarest beings, he was a werewitch. Besides his Lycanthrope abilities, he had other witch powers. He was French but had good English, kind of like Maryse. Eve made it a mental note to try and pair the two of them up. Loup was a good looking boy, very good looking. But she he was not her type, but maybe for Maryse. Language would definitely not be an issue. Love is a common language to all. Loup seemed to radiate an aura that made you like him, which was cool, but Eve wanted to know if it was something he was hiding or just his general charisma. Eve sat in the student offices of Magic School. It had been three days since she had helped turn a dragon to stone and she decided she would go on her own quest. Rosita, Maryse and Sofia performed at an above average standard to the situation. They first went on the defensive, talked it through and applied the offensive. Eve's mission was simple. She would scry for any new witches and try and intercept, mould and perfect them into the prepared witches they ought to be. Magical school had a lot to offer, many witches have no idea it exists, they must be guided. Round and round the crystal went on the pendant. The U.S had a good few new witches. She had set up the T.F.N.W for new witches. It was a group of witches who would intercept discovered witches and help them deal with their new found destiny. Eve had been in the offices for thirty minutes swinging a crystal. Then, on the 35th minute, the crystal decided to drop. Europe. More precisely, Austria, "Good. I could do with a European trip" Eve said and beckoned for Rosita and called for Geoff, her cousin. They came over. "I found a new one. In Austria" Eve told them. "I don't speak German" Geoff said and put his hand through his hair. "I'll do the talking" Eve replied. Rosita was excited to get out of the U.S and wished to go skiing. Eve called over Tess. Tess Rushman is a witch from Concord, New Hampshire, sixteen years old and has the powers to control and manipulate the Darkness. She could create dark fog, shadow balls, Night Vision and Shadow Camoflague. She was one of the better improved witches in Magic School. She came over with a handful of potions. "These are teleportation potions. Some of the more stronger ones, I added 4 extra drops of Belladonna sap. It should take us where we want to go" she said and handed the vials to Geoff and Rosita. "Remember, we are going to Mautern, Styria. It's a province in the south of Austria. Keep that in mind." Eve said and dropped the vial at her feet. Purple smoke swirled around her and obscured her vision. Once the purple fog cleared, Eve, Rosita, Tess and Geoff were standing in an alleyway. The air was nippy but fresh. The first thing they noticed: The smell of baked goods. They walked down the street and came across a small little bakery selling "Himbeer Auben" or Raspberry Eyes. Little biscuits with a raspberry filling. Geoff ran in and found it difficult to persuade the cashier to take the American Dollar. Eventually she took it and gave him the treats. He devoured them in moments and said they were "The best things on Earth" They went to a little café at the corner and Eve took out her map of the area and began to scry for the new witch. Nothing appeared for the first few spins, but eventually the crystal dropped on an ammenity. A hotel. Just before she left the café, however, Eve got vibe through her mind. A sense of hunger and retribution, but it was not human, more medieval and dangerous. "Guys. I sense something" she said cautiously "Geoff. Go quickly and do a scan of the area" she said, Geoff nodded and turned invisible as he ran away. Eve looked around to try and see what it was that she was sensing. This proved a good way to get the attention of this new witch, Eve thought. Geoff re-materialized in front of Eve "You're right. Up in the East forest. I could sense a reptile-ish creature. It's definitely demonic. I could feel it" "Let's go then. I'm not sure what the Austrian Witches are like, but let's give them one less thing to worry about" Eve said and they began to trek towards the East forest, not far from their new witch. Eve was prepped to fight. She saw the forest getting closer and then spotted the strangest thing she ever saw. A demon. It was one that she had never seen before, not recollected in the Book of Shadows. It must have been a European demon. Eve proceeded with caution, she had no clue what this demon was capable of, but she didn't want to find out. The demon was not the strange happening. The demon walked closer to the forest's edge and was... snatched. Out of thin air, a reptilian tongue, forked, came out and wrapped itself around the demon and the demon was dragged into the darkness. "What... on earth?" Tess said with her mouth open. "I've never seen anything like it. But I want to be the first" Eve said confidently and strategized "Tess. We're going in. Geoff and Rosita will wait here. Once we near the edge, I'll enter your mind, Tess and help boost your powers. You will camoflague us in darkness" Eve said and Tess nodded non-enthusiastically. The began walking. Within a couple of yards from the tree line, Eve entered Tess' mind and went straight for the part of the mind responsible for the courage and confidence. She tapped in some of her energy and boosted Tess' powers. She felt a tingle through her body, Tess had camoflagued them. The walked into the forest. Eve conjured a Flail and walked cautiously through the dense forest. Then they saw the beast about half a mile inside the forest. It was a hideous creature- A winged serpent with two hind legs and a long tail which coiled around the tree in which it was perched on. Two legs jutted from it's mouth. "Whatever happens... don't make a soun-" Eve said but stood on a handful of twigs. The serpent flicked it's tongue to the air and it's eyes focused on the two girls immediately. Tess was impulsed with a wave of fear and dropped the cloaking mechanism, leaving them vulnerable. The Serpent uncoiled it's tail and thrashed it towards Eve who managed to roll out of the line of destruction. She conjured a handful of knives and threw them towards the reptilian dragon. Two were swatted by it's wing, one impaled it's tail and the other two penetrated the tree. The dragon turned to it's alternative offensive method and began darting it's tongue at Eve and Tess who flipped and leaped out of the way. Tess began throwing her own shadow balls at the serpent but it only got more angry. Eve remembered a tactic she learned in Advanced Combat and mentally thought Tess the strategy. "READY... NOW!" Eve shouted. Tess turned sharply and ran towards Eve who slid to one knee and flung Tess to the air where she put her flexibility to the test, manouvring around the sharp tongue of the serpent. Eve used the distraction to conjure dart gun and dipped the tips of the darts into her paralysis potion. The focused on the legs of the serpent. Bullseye and the serpent took to the sky. Tess and Eve sped out of the forest. Eve ran straight for Rosita who was running towards Eve. Rosita did a little leap, Eve caught her heel and tossed her in the air. Rosita collided with the serpent and in a matter of moments, it became semi-petrified piece of stone. The worst part was, they began falling to the ground. Rosita managed to release herself from the statue, and Tess managed to catch her on a bed of pure darkness. The dragon however, crashed and fell to pieces. Eve turned back towards the woods. "Whose there?" she asked and her accomplises stood to her side. "Tu mir nicht weh..." said a guy who came out of the darkness with his hands up in surrender. He was a kid around fifteen years old, short blonde hair and an athletic build. "Wer sind sie?" Eve said and held her Flail tightly. "Mein Name ist Gerhard" said Gerhard, his hands still up by his head. "Sprechen Sie Englisch?" Eve replied. "Yes I do. My name is Gerhard. I think... I may be like you" he said, his voice trembling. "A witch? You're a witch. You're the guy we are looking for!" Rosita said confidently. "Don't be scared, Gerhard. We won't hurt you. We came to help you, guide you, train you" Eve said and walked towards Gerhard and shook his hand. "Do you have any active powers?" Tess asked him, falling in behind Eve. "Yes I do. I have the ability to generate beams of cold air which can in-turn, freeze or blow away, which ever I choose" Gerhard said and the air began to cool down around him. "Gerhard. We came here because we want to help you control, understand and gain experience your magic. You have gifts that have yet to be unlocked. There is a school we can bring you to where you can learn the art of witchcraft. What do you say?" Eve said convincingly. "I... you know. There isn't a lot in Austria in terms of magic and whatever. Let me just tell my family. Will I be allowed home?" He asked. "For sure. We'll make sure you are comfortable, sorted with a place to live and you have a good time" Geoff said with a smile, reassuring Gerhard. Gerhard went with them back to magic school and was awestriken. Eve was happy that she could share this kind of happiness. She went back to her desk and went scrying again... a days work was not yet over. Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Ersason219 Category:Witch